Level
Your level is a numerical value signifying your approximate power. The higher your level, the more powerful your character is. Levels are gained through Experience Points, each level requires you to gain more and more Experience Points until you can "Level Up". :For example: At level 1 you start with zero Experience Points (EXP). To level up to level 2, you must gain 500xp. Once you gain level 2, you must gain 750xp to get to level 3. As you gain levels, your stats will increase, giving you more HP and more MP (if you're a caster). Also, jobs get abilities at certain levels (for example, Warriors get the ability Provoke at level 5) and casters gain access to certain spells as they level up. Losing Levels A level can only be lost through being KO'd, wherein a certain amount of experience points may be lost (not all KO's result in losing experience points). If the amount of experience points lost is greater than the amount of experience points into your level, then you will "de-level". Limit Breaks Upon reaching 1 EXP below the EXP maximum at level 50, you must complete a quest to be able to increase your level cap. Until the quest is completed, you may not advance beyond the current cap. These quests are called Limit Break quests. Note about the Autotranslator When attempting to use the autotranslator to shout for assistance for a Limit Break quest, you may be tempted to use the following: :: 2! If you wish your call for assistance to be understood by everyone, use the following instead: :: 2 This will ensure that you are understood. The phrase "Help me Out!" is translated as a dire need for assistance (as in "Help! I'm dying!"). The word "Limit" is translated as Genkai, the word used to mean the LB quests. The word "Break" is a reference to taking a break, as in getting up from a chair to do something other than play the game. By using the suggested phrase, you should be understood by both English and Japanese speaking players, hopefully facilitating your search for assistance. Monster Level All monsters in the game have a level, just as players do. Just as with players, the level of a monster is a measure of how strong it is. At low levels the strength of a monster will be approximately the same as that of a player with the same level. At higher levels the balance seems to shift more and more in favor of the monster. Also, the characteristics of the player's job and monster must be taken into account, for example it would be very difficult for a player without magical abilities to defeat a monster of comparable level with high physical defense. In most cases, a monster’s level can be defined as the level of player to whom the monster Checks as 'Even Match'. If the monster's level is below yours then the monster will check as either 'Decent Challenge', 'Easy Prey' or 'Too Weak’. Similarly, if the monster’s level is higher than yours then it will check as either 'Tough', 'Very Tough', or 'Incredibly Tough'. The game never states what level a monster is explicitly, although it can usually be deduced from the number of experience points obtained when you defeat it. To do this, you must be familiar with the game's formula for the number of experience points given, see Experience Points. However, this is not possible in situations where enemies do not grant EXP upon defeat, such as Campaign, Dynamis, and Limbus. Category:Stats